The invention is based on a resectoscope of the type comprising an operating insert arranged within a shaft and receiving therein an optical system and a channel for an axially displaceable cutting loop. The cutting loop has two proximally extending loop branches which are secured within a thin-walled tube and have proximal ends which merge into an electrode stem which may be releasably secured in an electrode carrier.
Because the proximal end of the cutting loop which is to be supplied with high-frequency current extends partially clear of the operating insert to the electrode carrier, a small quantity of flushing liquid present in the bladder may emerge in an uncontrolled manner at the end of the channel situated in the operating insert and receiving the stem of the cutting loop. Consequently the surgeon, whose face is positioned in direct proximity to the liquid outlet point during observation of the resection, is exposed to a risk of infection.